Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swimwear, and more particularly, to a one-piece swimsuit for young girls having a strong, secure, inconspicuous, and water-resistant fastening system that provides for easy bathroom use while still comfortably conforming to a young girl's body.
Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous attempts to provide garments which are intended to provide convenient and comfortable clothing. However, there remains a need for a one-piece garment for wear by young girls, which is more convenient and adaptable for swimming and other activities.
In the case of all presently known swimwear, body suits, and leotards for young girls, taking a bathroom visit requires removing at least a portion the garment. In particular, a one-piece swimsuit must be entirely removed in order to use the bathroom. After the wet swimsuit is removed, it is extremely challenging for a child to put back on. Plus, it often rests on the dirty bathroom floor while the child uses the bathroom.
Two-piece swimsuits with separate top and bottom portions have been designed to avoid the necessity of having to remove the entire swimsuit. However, the bottom portion of these swimsuits must still be removed and put back on during a bathroom visit leaving the bottom portion susceptible to the challenges above. In addition, two-piece swimsuits are typically ill-fitting for a young girl's growing body, they are loose and saggy exposing portions of the girl's midriff and breasts, and the styles are not often age appropriate.
For all of the above reasons, it is worthwhile to provide a one-piece swimsuit capable of easily opening and closing for convenient bathroom visits. Since the swimsuit of the present invention is intended to be worn by young girls, it is necessary to provide a fastening system that is easily released, but remains strong, secure, and inconspicuous when fastened.
Conventional one-piece garments including swimsuits, body suits, and leotards for young girls, are sewn together, typically at the crotch. In the case of infant and child onsies, portions must be fastened together to secure the item to the infant or child, which typically include a variety of mechanical devices to facilitate this fastening. Hooks, buttons, hook and loop, snaps, zippers, latches, buckles, and the like are some examples of this hardware. Many considerations are contemplated when choosing appropriate hardware including function, operation, strength, ease of use for young children, and style or aesthetics.
Most known prior art utilizes, hook and loop (VELCRO), snap or tie fasteners, and zippers. However, these known mechanism will not allow the swimwear to be worn comfortably, nor are they able to become wet without restricting their use. Furthermore, most, if not all, of the hardware is difficult and inconvenient for young girls to use on their own, especially when the connection is behind their back. The hardware also require exact positioning for a secure connection, is not inconspicuous or concealable within fabric material, and is not easily combined with conventional swimsuit material. In particular, hook and loop is known to pill swimsuit material and will easily tear from the force of a young girl pulling to release the fastener.
Moreover, with little resistance to the forces inherent with becoming wet and exposed to sand, salt water and chlorine, hook and loop and other hardware mechanisms are susceptible to coming unfastened unexpectedly.
The present invention is the first swimsuit adapted for use by young girls which can become wet and quickly dry, and provides all the advantages of a one-piece swimsuit, with increased convenience, operation, function, strength, and style.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit garment having a strong, secure, and inconspicuous fastening system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit adaptable for wear by a young girl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit having a fastening system convenient for use by a young girl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit having a tubular member for fully covering the torso of a child and a detachable flap portion extending from the tubular member for covering the buttocks, pelvis and abdomen area of the child.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastening system having first means for releasably fastening the flap portion in a closed position, and second means for releasable fastening the flap portion in an opened position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastening system that conveniently fastens the flap portion to the back of the swimsuit so it is completely out of the way during a bathroom visit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide first, second, and third magnetic assemblies, wherein the first magnetic assembly is integrally coupled to the front of the tubular member, and the second magnetic assembly is integrally coupled to the flap portion, such that the second magnetic assembly is releasably fastened to the first magnetic assembly when the flap portion is in the closed position, and the second magnetic assembly is releasably fastened to the third magnetic assembly when the flap portion is in the opened position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit wherein the closed position the first magnetic assembly is releasably fastened in substantial alignment on top of the second magnetic assembly such that the second magnetic assembly is concealed from view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit wherein the closed position the second magnetic assembly is releasably fastened in substantial alignment on top of the first magnetic assembly such that the first magnetic assembly is concealed from view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide first and second magnetic assemblies having band portions having at least one magnetic element disposed and concealed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide first and second magnetic assemblies having elongated thin flexible strips disposed therein and having a plurality of magnetic elements securely spaced along the strips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover layer around the flexible strip within the first and second magnetic assemblies for adding a degree of stiffness and eliminating movement of the strip within the bands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece swimsuit having a waterproof casing or pocket for housing magnetic elements therein for providing the magnetic element with a high resistance to potential corrosion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide further fastening strength to the swimsuit by the inclusion of a pair of mechanical snap fasteners coupled within the band of the tubular member and band of the flap portion.